


大雨倾盆/黑车

by MILLYLF



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, 鸣佐 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 20:29:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20121220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MILLYLF/pseuds/MILLYLF





	大雨倾盆/黑车

在滚烫的阳物抵在穴口的时候，佐助似乎才明白接下来要发生什么。他已经就着鸣人的手射过一次了，小穴也被接二连三的手指开拓松软。他尚在情欲中身体敏感而兴奋地颤抖着，等着巨物的主人捏着他的臀瓣把那根整根没入。  
“啊……”他用仅剩的右手虚虚地搂住鸣人，好承接他的一次次挺入——那只右手曾试图推开鸣人和遮掩自己的表情，可身体的虚弱和情潮的涌动使得他的反抗像是欲拒还迎，而鸣人甩开他试图遮掩的手把他暴露得更加彻底。鸣人贪婪地盯着他，他不敢想象此时自己的表情是什么样的。  
“嗯！”他的声音突然拔高了一个音调。鸣人向深处那一点顶了又顶，撩开佐助被汗水沾湿的碎发哑声问道：“是这里吗，佐助？”  
“不……不……”他的声音碎成了断断续续的呻吟，那个要命的点被他一下一下重重地顶弄，化成图像在他的大脑中演绎。他实在是承受不住这样身不由己的高潮，呻吟里不由自主地加入了无意识的央求，“慢……慢点……求……”  
他一下子又发不出声来，鸣人愈演愈烈的攻势在他体内累积成一股又一股快感，最后逼得他的身体登上峰顶。他的分身高高挺立着，一股股浊白的精液喷射而出，染脏了鸣人和他的小腹。  
他大口大口地喘着气，身体因高潮的余韵战栗不已。鸣人停止他的动作，硕大的阳物埋在内里，静静蛰伏着，等待着佐助过了不应期。他微微俯下身，凝视着紧闭双眼的佐助。佐助能感觉到，身上人厚重的呼吸正一下一下打着他的眼睫。  
机会！他骤然睁开眼，六芒星在他的眼中开始旋转。  
可同一时刻，他被一股强劲的力道瞬间翻过身，受伤的胸口摩擦过地面，泛起撕裂的疼痛。与此同时，埋在他体内的那根硬物又挺动起来，恶狠狠地碾压过他的敏感点。  
“啊！！！”佐助失声叫了出来，胸口处的剧痛和不应期下的强制高潮逼得他不由自主地留下生理性泪水，连好不容易聚集起发动的万花筒也散回三勾玉。这太痛苦，也太欢愉，几种不同的极端身体感受在这一刹那交织在了一起，使他险些晕厥过去。他张开的嘴久久不能合拢，灭顶的快感和疼痛模糊了他的听觉，隐约间，他听到了耳边传来的低沉沙哑的威胁：  
“要是你敢把我的记忆删了，信不信我把你干晕过去。”  
佐助就这么被按在地上，体内阳物撞击敏感点的速度越来越快，他压制不住自己的呻吟和哭喊，一边强忍着胸前的伤口被挤压和摩擦产生的尖锐疼痛。直到身体深处射入一股股滚烫的浊液，这如极刑般的全过程才趋向结束。  
佐助的侧脸紧紧贴着冰冷的地面，那只三勾玉泪光盈盈，泛着妖艳的红光。他本已被包扎好的伤口又裂了开来，干净的绷带上渗出丝丝血迹。佐助的双眼早已失焦，身体沉浸于刚才的感觉刺激久久不能回神。这时，他察觉到一股温暖的查克拉流淌过他的体表，在他的伤口处轻轻抚慰——那是鸣人的九尾查克拉。  
这家伙……是混蛋吗……  
不到一会儿，鸣人的精力似乎就恢复过来。他坐起身，把被干得瘫软的佐助背对着抱在自己的大腿上。佐助绝望地感觉到，那根在他体内本已软了的性器再一次胀大变硬。鸣人的手游走在他的腰部，掐着他的腰向下用力一按。  
“嗯……”那一下一下子顶到了佐助前所未有的深度，激得他不由得倒吸一口气。他缩紧肠壁，却又被鸣人开疆破土的攻势吓得不敢轻举妄动。鸣人就着这个姿势对佐助顶了又顶，一边顶一边揉捏着佐助的乳首。佐助像是坐上了摇摇摆摆的船只，毫无平衡感地任其颠簸，激烈的快感使得他把腿张得更开，急切地盼着那根巨物搅动的节奏越加越快。他又一次被干上高潮。  
随着小腹的濡湿，他的眼前闪过一阵阵白光。小腹内又一次被灌进了津液，余下的白浊液体顺着股缝滴落下来。佐助感觉自己全身都湿透：眼角浸满泪水，嘴角不由自主地淌下津液，全身上下沾满了汗水，血水，凝浊的精液，还有透明的肠液……他绝不可能忍受高傲的自己被这样侮辱对待，可那个把自己弄到这种地步的人……是鸣人啊。二十来年隐秘的情感和痛楚就以这样荒唐的方式再一次被摆上台面，他又能拿鸣人怎么样？  
佐助头脑里的名为“理智”东西彻底崩坏，脑海中仅剩下只有情欲和情感的泛滥与宣泄。  
“继续……”佐助在混乱中想，“继续……填满我……”

他们做了一轮又一轮，佐助仅剩下的体力早已被耗尽，可鸣人就是不依不饶。他像是在泄这接近二十年的愤，将自己全部的压抑和欲望都发泄给那个被操得泥泞糜烂的小穴。那头被他锁在心里的野兽撕开了笼门，想要把眼前这人撕烂了生吞入腹。  
他一直克制着，一直克制着，却最终还是在这一刻绝了堤。  
“嗯……哈啊……哈……”鸣人着迷地听着佐助压抑不住的呻吟，他真想把他翻过来，细细品味他魂梦牵萦的宇智波佐助的表情，但是不能……他不能让这家伙得逞……于是每当佐助的目光对上鸣人的眼睛，鸣人总是把佐助的目光移开。他们之间没有一丁点的凝视，但鸣人知道，他眼神里的炽热，都快要把宇智波整个人都烧着了。  
他们的视线交接就在一次次的短暂相遇后强行错过，鸣人湛蓝的眼睛擦着佐助的目光躲进了视觉死角，但那根阳物的气势始终不减。在佐助头脑昏沉之际，记忆里十九岁时的场景和现在交织重合在了一起。他们依然干着无可救药的傻事，可那时，十九岁鸣人的目光从来没有过一丝躲闪，坦率地盯着他，目光炽热，毫无保留。  
“为什么……他不看着我……”  
迷离之间，佐助已经记不起自己先时的计划。他开始极力捕捉那一个目光，可越是捕捉，那个目光就越发躲闪。  
“不要……求求你，看着我……看着我……”他最终放下了自己该死的骄傲自尊，那个人目光的偏移令他焦躁而不安——原本那个目光是一直注视着他的后背，在他陷入无边际的黑暗的时候，给他稍微踏出一步的勇气。  
直到他分身再也射不出什么东西，只能流出清水时，他才重新找到了那双蓝色的眼睛——深沉的，温柔的，温暖的，只注视他一个人的，在他陷入晕厥前给予他肯定。  
于是他心满意足了，深深陷入了昏沉的无梦之梦。


End file.
